Gift From the Heart
by tinypennie
Summary: Teyla finds a gift Lorne left for her.


Title: Gift From the Heart

Author: tinypenny

Word Count: 829

Rating: G

Genre: General

Characters: Lorne, Teyla

Spoilers: Kindred, Search and Rescue

Summary: Teyla finds a gift Lorne left for her.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…just borrowing!

A/N: This is the first story I have ever posted. I have enjoyed so many stories that everyone else has written and thought I would try writing a story. I hope you enjoy this! I would like to thank sharpe's hussy for her support!

Teyla sat next to the major's bed with her baby in her arms. The injured man in the bed had not been awake in over six hours and should be coming around soon; she wanted to be here when he did.

After sitting for a little over an hour beside the bed, the man she wanted to talk with began to wake. His breathing quickened as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Major? You are on Atlantis and are safe," the Athosian woman soothed.

After blinking his eyes to sharpen his focus, Lorne questioned, "Teyla?"

Teyla responded with a smile on her face, "Yes, major. How are you feeling?"

Teyla put the baby in a carrier at her feet and poured some water into a cup for the man, "Here is something to drink. Drink it slowly."

Lorne took a few sips and thanked her, "How is your baby?"

Smiling, she responded, "My son in wonderful. Thank you for asking."

"What did you name him?"

"Torren John Emmagen. After my father and Colonel Sheppard."

Both sat in silence for a few moments before Teyla spoke, "I was released to go back to my quarters today."

Without looking at her, Lorne replied, "Do you have all you need for the baby?"

"Yes, I believe I do. I noticed an addition to the room though. I was hoping you could help me with how it got there."

"Your room was sealed after you were taken; no one but the command staff could override the lockout," Major Lorne explained.

Sighing, Teyla replied, "Major…"

"Evan please," Lorne interrupted.

"Evan, I know it was you, but how? How did you know the Athosian stories?"

"You told Dr. Weir many of the tales and they are now in the Database. I just drew what I imagined when I heard them. I also had some help from Halling and Jinto. I hope you like the mural."

Teyla reached for his hand and squeezed it, "It is wonderful. I cannot wait to tell Torren John the stories and show him your beautiful work. A question I have though is when did you find time to do it?"

Lorne sat for a moment before he began, "You had been gone for a few days before Colonel Sheppard disappeared. I was doing his work, my work and arranging and leading search parties for both of you. After the fifth day that Sheppard was missing, Keller banned me from going off Atlantis; she said something about exhaustion. I couldn't sleep though. Everytime I closed my eyes, all I saw was you being swept up in the dart's beam," Lorne's voice began to lower to a whisper and tears began to fall from the soldiers eyes. "I am sorry I didn't protect you better."

"Major Lorne…Evan," Teyla responded, still holding his hand. "Evan, I do not blame you. I have never blamed you. You asked, almost begged me to stay on Atlantis. It was I who did not listen. Please do not continue to carry this burden any longer…we are all safe and back on Atlantis."

Lorne wiped his tears away, "Thank you. If there is anything I can ever do for you or your son, please let me know."

Teyla thought for a moment before, "Actually there is one thing."

"Anything," Lorne said without hesitation.

"Among my people, when a child is born, members of the village agree to help with different areas of a child's education as he grows. Halling has agreed to teach my son the old ways of my people. Rodney will teach him sciences, Ronon will help teach him how to be a warrior, John will help teach him to be a leader. I hope you will teach him your talent…how to make beautiful things."

Lorne was speechless for awhile before answering, "I would be honored."

"There will be a small ceremony. You will be asked to swear your intentions before my son."

With a smirk on his face, Lorne replied, "I don't think I will be going anywhere very soon. I doubt Doc Keller will even let me out of this bed for the next few weeks."

"The ceremony will not be for awhile yet. Colonel Sheppard needs time to recover as well. I am also hoping to have my people there as well. There are not many of us left and it will be good to have everyone together for a happy event," Teyla explained but was interrupted by a fussy Torren John. "I am glad I was able to have this talk with you Evan, but I will leave you to rest. I am needed now by the newest member to the home of the Ancients."

"Thank you, Teyla. I hope you will both visit again soon," Lorne said as he sank back down into his pillows and closed his eyes, this time his mood had been lifted and hopefully the bad dreams would stay at bay.


End file.
